


Booze and Physical Contact

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [53]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drinks, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, NeedWant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stahma says she's okay, Amanda knows she isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booze and Physical Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> prompt - "drinks"

Stahma shows up at the NeedWant a few weeks after Kenya has gone missing. She sits away from the other patrons, mostly men looking for a quick fix of booze and physical contact, and looks deeply into her drink. 

“Do you want another?” Amanda asks, gently. 

“Hm?” Stahma almost purrs as she looks up with a well-crafted smile. “Oh, no, I don’t think it will make a difference.”

“With what?” 

“Oh, I’m fine.” Stahma waves a hand dismissively. 

Though the Castithan woman says otherwise, Amanda knows that she is not speaking the truth. She nods at one of the girls to ask her to take over the bar and reaches for a glass to pour herself a drink. Then, she takes Stahma’s empty glass to do the same.

Before she knows, they are exchanging stories about Kenya and reminiscing about the one thing they both have in common. Before the night is over, Amanda has drunkenly kissed the Castithan woman’s pale lips.

Stahma pauses at first, as if deciding about the decorum of it, before kissing her back. Sometimes even the most stoic of women need booze and physical contact.


End file.
